


Sensible

by PrinceofHellebore (PrinceofPlants)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Undefined Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofPlants/pseuds/PrinceofHellebore
Summary: A discussion of sensible sleep schedules
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Sensible

**Author's Note:**

> this is the only drabble I have ever written in my life. Brevity is anathema to me.   
> Enjoy

Oscar yawned, “I’m going to retire for the evening.”

“Goodnight, then,” Zolf replied.

“Shouldn’t you think of sleep as well?” Oscar said as he set aside his writing and stood. 

“I want to read a while longer and I can do this.” Zolf tapped his breast twice and there was a brief rush of magic. Any appearance of sleepiness Zolf had been showing, vanished. 

Oscar frowned. “You’d never let me get away with doing that if I could cast that spell.”

“Yes, well one of us is sensible.”

“If you were sensible you’d have caught my invitation to join me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you,  
> Prince of Hellebore


End file.
